cameosfandomcom-20200213-history
Morley (cigarette)
Morley is a fictional brand of cigarettes. Its most notable appearances are in Psycho, the first known appearance; Beveraly Hills, 90210, the first appearance of the box that looks like Marlboro; and the The X-Files where they were popularized. Appearances *''200 Cigarettes: Lucy (Courtney Love) presents a block of Morley cigarettes to Kevin (Paul Rudd). *24: episode 8x06, Jack Bauer is posing as a German buyer and smokes a Light Morley Cigarette. *American Horror Story: "Birth" Violet (Taissa Farmiga) is seen with a pack of Morley Lights at the kitchen table. *Becker: episode 2x12 "Santa On Ice" Becker smokes a Light Morley Cigarette. *Beverly Hills, 90210: Brenda Walsh returned from Paris with. a smoking habit. Her parents found this out when a pack of Morleys fell out of her purse. *Broken Saints: The character Raimi buys a packet of Morley cigarettes in this online cartoon. William B. Davis of ''The X-Files is a member of the voice cast, but Brooke Burgess, creator of Broken Saints, confirmed that the Morley cigarettes were in the original series "WELL before Bill signed on — but he liked the nod, none-the-less." *''Brooklyn Rules: The three boys find a dead body in a convertible around the 5-minute mark of the movie; one of the boys steals a pack of "Morley" off the dash of the vehicle." *Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Spike (James Marsters) smokes Morley cigarettes. *Burn Notice: In season 2 episode 5 "Scatter Point" the main character Michael is seen scattering cigarette butts outside a rooftop door and putting an empty pack of Morleys in the rooftop door jamb. Also, in season 3 episode 4 "Fearless Leader", he bugs a pack of Morleys. In season 4 episode 11, Maddie is seen throwing a carton of Morleys into a suitcase as she packs for a trip. In episode BN505, "Square One", posing as crooked cops Jesse and Fiona extort, along with the security tapes, a carton of Morleys from a bodega. *Californication: Hank (David Duchovny) often smokes Morley cigarettes and can be plainly seen in many episodes including episode four of season two ("The Raw & the Cooked") where they are on a patio table near the end of the episode. They can also be seen in Season 5, Episode 4 at the beginning near his smartphone. This is an inside joke referencing back to Duchovny's days on ''The X-Files in which the Cigarette Smoking Man usually smoked this brand. *''Cold Case: In the episode "The Plan" on this CBS show, Jerry smokes Morleys, and a pack is seen during an interrogation scene when Detective Nick Vera removes a cigarette from Jerry's hand that has burned down to his fingers. Also, in the episode "The Sleepover", Tiffany smokes Morleys (light brown pack instead of the traditional red) when questioned by Detective Valens. *Criminal Minds: In the episode "North Mammon", a pile of Morley cigarette butts led the FBI team to suspect a soccer coach, who smoked Morleys, of stalking one of his star female players because his DNA was on the butts. Upon analysis of the footage in the episode, the packet of cigarettes the coach holds is actually a Marlboro packet and not a fictional Morley packet. *CSI: NY: In the episode "Boo" (Season 4, Episode 6), a smoked Morley cigarette is found in a voodoo doll at a crime scene. *Definitely, Maybe: In 1992, Will Hayes (Ryan Reynolds) buys Morleys when he arrives in New York City for $3.20, and he complains that in Wisconsin they cost $2.60. *The Dick Van Dyke Show: In episode 1x13, Pickles brings Richie a box of Morley chocolate cigarettes. This show aired December 19, 1961 and is currently the earliest known sighting of the Morley brand. *''Epicenter (2000): At the beginning of the movie, the character Nick Constantine has a pack of Morleys in his briefcase. *''ER: In the episode "Beyond Repair", while searching his daughter Rachel's room, Dr. Mark Green (Anthony Edwards) discovers a pack of Morleys with a condom inside. *Everybody Hates Chris: Episode 1x20 A carton of Morleys is sold out of the back of a car. *Freddy Got Fingered: Gord (Tom Green) can be seen smoking a pack of Morleys in one scene. *Friends: Chandler can be seen holding a pack of these in the episode "The One Where Rachel Smokes" *Gun Shy: In a meeting between the police, the character Charley has a box of Morley cigarettes in front of him on the conference table. *Heroes: In episode 3x03, "One of Us, One of Them," Claire Bennet's biological mother, Meredith, tries to light a Morley in the Bennet home before Sandra Bennet asks her not to smoke in the house. *The House on Greenapple Road'' (1970): A character steals a pack of Morley cigarettes from a desk at the police station. *''Jake 2.0: A terrorist disguises powerful explosives as a pack of Morley cigarettes and demonstrates its incredible power by exploding a piece of swamp in the Philippines. *Joy Ride 2: Dead Ahead: Rusty Nail (Mark Gibbon) is smoking Morley cigarettes as he purchases them in the opening scene in the shop. *Judging Amy: In season 3 episode 15 teen is suing Morley company for causing his emphysema. *Killer Instinct: In the episode "Game Over," Morley cigarettes appear in the desk of Lt. Matt Cavanaugh, played by Chi McBride. *Lost: In the Flash Sideways of the episode "LA X" (6x01), Rose Nadler is seen on the plane clutching a magazine with an ad for Morley cigarettes. *The L Word: In the season five episode "Lunar Cycle", a pack of Morley cigarettes is visible on the coffee table when Shane and Jenny are lying on the sofa together. *Malcolm in the Middle: A packet of Morley cigarettes is one of the things found hidden by Malcolm's mother in season 1 episode 10. And in the season 4 episode 19 Malcolm plays chess with Leonard (Jason Alexander). Leonard tries to pay off his debts with a pack of Morleys. *Mannix: In the episode "All Around the Money Tree," Joe Mannix opens a suitcase to discover a couple packs of Morleys -- in white packs. *Medium: In the episode "To Have and to Hold" (season 4, episode 3) a character smokes a Morley cigarette. In the episode "The First Bite is the Deepest" (season 5, episode 17), Allison DuBois brings Cynthia Keener a bag filled with snack foods, candy, and Morley cigarettes when visiting her in prison. *Millennium: In "The Time Is Now", Peter Watts discovers a Morley stub in the mysterious Millennium Group's basement as a nod to the Cigarette Smoking Man from ''The X-Files. Chris Carter created both series. *''Mission: Impossible: Morleys appear in the original television series, and several characters can be seen with them. In one specific episode, 2x07 "Operation 'Heart'", Barbara Bain's character can be seen removing a pack from a table along with a handkerchief (ca 20 mins in). *''Murders' Row: Matt helm uses a dart in a cigarette to take down a guard. He leaves the now empty pack of Morley cigarettes on the guard, showing the warning about smoking possibly being dangerous to your health... *''Murder in the First: Defense Attorney James Stamphill appears smoking Morleys while laying down and speaking into a primitive tape recorder, dictating notes about the case. The pack of Morleys shown is an old-fashioned design (based on the 1930s setting of the movie), unlike the modern-looking packs of Morleys more frequently seen. *Nash Bridges: In episode 420 "Power Play", Morleys appear on a desk in a criminal's house. *New Amsterdam: In the episode "Love Hurts" (season 1, episode 8), a suspect in an interrogation room is about to light a Morley. John Amsterdam takes it from him and says, "No smoking." *The Outer Limits: In "A New Life" (season 7, episode 3), Jacob tries to smuggle two cartons of Morleys onto the bus. In the episode "Falling Star" (season 2, episode 19), Terry McCammon (while possessed by a time traveler) tosses a pack of Morleys onto a bedstand. *Prison Break: In "Bolshoi Booze" (season 2, episode 11), T-Bag picks up a pack of Morleys from a bag in Geary's apartment. *Prozac Nation: The character played by Christina Ricci smokes Morley cigarettes in the film version of Elizabeth Wurtzel's autobiographical ''Prozac Nation. Ricci plays a young writer who occasionally uses the empty cigarette packs as scrap paper. *''Pushing Daisies: In the Season 2 episode "Bad Habits," a carton of Morleys can be seen in the cabinet full of contraband in Sister Maria Christina's room. *Reaper: In the second season finale "The Devil and Sam Oliver," Mary Pat, the greeter at the Work Bench holds up a pack of Morleys before she steps outside to have a smoke next to the LP gas tanks. *S. Darko: The boy carries a Morley pack in his left sleeve. *Saving Grace: In the second season episode "It's a Fierce, White-Hot, Mighty Love," the main character Grace is given a Morley by a suspect as she's investigating him. *Shameless:Fiona throws Lip a carton of Morley's in Season 2 Episode 3. *Sherbet: The eponymous detective Sherbet Lock in the American comic book ''Sherbet reveals that both she and the missing child Belinda Darwin favor Morley brand cigarettes in the short story "Milk". *''Sordid Lives: The Series: In the first season episode "Pills, Poison and Penises," Morley brand cigarettes are advertised on a sign at the convenience store where Vera works. *Space: Above and Beyond: In the episode "Ray Butts" the main character, Ray Butts, has a pack at the beginning of the episode. *Special Unit 2: In the episode "The Grain," a housewife, under the influence of the Sandman, robs a convenience store, demanding all the cash, and a pack of Morleys. *Spy Game'' *''System Shock 2: Packets of Morley cigarettes are an item within the game. Essentially useless, when smoked they cause the player character to lose health. *That '70s Show: In the episode "Eric Gets Suspended", Red Forman tells Eric Forman to smoke an entire pack of Morleys after he gets caught with a cigarette at school. *Thirteen'' *''The Traveler'' *''The Twilight Zone: "Nightmare at 20,000 Feet" (Sept 1963) William Shatner pulls out a pack of Morleys and almost lights one until his wife (Christine White) points out the 'NO SMOKING' sign illuminated on the plane. *The Walking Dead (TV series): In "Save The Last One" (Season 2 Episode 3), Dale contemplates smoking a cigarette while standing on the roof of his RV. *Warehouse 13: In the fourth season episode "The Ones you Love", Mrs. Frederic and Steve Jinks enter "The Library" (a secret room in the Vatican). There is a pack of Morley cigarettes on the table that was left abandoned 4 months prior. *Weeds: In the third season episode, "The Brick Dance", Conrad asks Heylia about the Morleys that she is smoking, that she had not smoked for years. *The X-Files: The Cigarette Smoking Man, played by William B. Davis, smokes this fictional brand, as does Agent Monica Reyes. ''The X-Files is probably the most well known use of Morley cigarettes. In "Brand X," Mulder and Scully visit Morley Tobacco's headquarters after one of the employees is murdered. References See also * Morley on the Fictional Companies wiki. * Morley on the Tommy Westphall Universe wiki. Category:Fictional companies